deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Canderous Ordo
Canderous Ordo, later known as Mandalore the Preserver, was a Mandalorian of Clan Ordo who fought in the Mandalorian Wars from 3,976 BBY to 3,960 BBY. While serving with the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, he participated in several battles, earning significant glory and prestige with his bold tactics and leadership. Despite their many successes, the Mandalorians were decisively defeated by Galactic Republic forces under the command of the Jedi Knight Revan, and Ordo was among the survivors who were forced to give up their weapons in unconditional surrender. The Mandalorians scattered across the galaxy and Ordo began working as a mercenary, eventually settling on the planet Taris. Under the employ of local crime lord Davik Kang, Ordo encountered his former enemy, Revan, although Ordo did not recognize him, as Revan was suffering from amnesia and now served as a Republic soldier. Having grown bored of his life as an enforcer and eager to seek new challenges, Ordo decided to join the Republic soldier and left Taris, traveling with Revan and his companions to Dantooine for a meeting with the Dantooine Jedi Enclave Council. Revan, who was trained in the Jedi ways, was given the task of finding the location of the Star Forge, an ancient superweapon being used by Darth Malak's Sith Empire. Ordo accompanied Revan on his mission, confident that he would find new challenges along the way. Battle vs. Zaeed Massani (by So-Pro Warrior) Prolouge Location Omega at a Blood Pack Base... Zaeed Massani walks into the Blood Pack Base and the leader of the Blood Packs steps forward to greet him. "What do you want?" Zaeed asks "Nothing much just some help from one the this Galaxies infamous Bounty Hunter in handling a little problem of ours." The Blood Pack leader says "What is it?" Zaeed asks "We're trying to expand our territories like the Blue Suns and the Eclipse and we have seen one planet in mind. A planet called Mandalore." The Blood Pack leader replies "Why should I help you?" Zaeed asks The Blood Pack leader tosses 3 full bags of Credits at his feet and Zaeed looks back up and smiles. "I'm guessing you have no more further questions?" The Blood Pack leader says "Why of course not just what's the job?" Zaeed asks "This planet is famous for its warriors known as the Mandalores. One thing we were able to find out about them was that before they were divided into different tribes and waging wars against one another which could of helped us as they would of left us alone to do their war most likely. However recently one of them known as Canderous Ordo also being called as''' Mandalore the Preserver has recently begun to unite these tribes unifying them under one. This could prove a problem for us which is why I need you to go to Mandalore and kill this Canderous Ordo to put a stop to his plan. I'll pay you even more if you bring his head back dead or alive." The Blood Pack leader says "As you wish but expect more of his head only when I'm done with him." Zaeed said "Excellent do whatever you must to kill him no matter what." The Blood Pack Leader said Zaeed then left the Base. Location Mandalore... On a Blood Pack ship Zaeed approaches the planet Mandalore and scans sends down a couple of probes to search for the location of Canderous Ordo. After waiting for a couple of hours one of the probes locarte Canderous Ordo and Zaeed gets his weapons ready and heads down to the planet surface. On the Planet Surface... Zaeed exits the ship and searches for the location of the Mandalorian camp Canderous is at. After searching fro a couple of minutes Zaeed spots the camp but notices a lot of Mandalorians and knows that engaging Canderous here would be suicide and so decides to sneek closer to find a more better solution. After getting close enough he sees his target Canderous Ordo at what looks like a planning table next to a figure in a hood and a mask on. He soon hears them talking about how they are suppose to reunite the rest of the clans since negotiations weren't going well. Zaeed tried to listen in more on the conversation but had a hard time but was able to catch the name Revan. Zaeed thought that he had heard of that name from somewhere but decided not to think about it and decided to make a trap for Canderous using Revan as bait. That night while everyone but a few Mandalorian guards were asleep Zaeed snuck into Revan's tent but Revan had sensed Zaeed's prescence and tried to use the force to grab his lightsaber but Zaeed used the stun mode on his gun and knocked Revan out cold. He picked up Revan's body and left a message for Canderous and quickly got back to his ship and left. Once it was morning Canderous went ot Revan's tent but soon noticed he wasn't there and found the note from Zaeed saying "If you ever want to see your friend again come meet me at the Kenzo District on Omega or else your friend dies." Seeing this letter made Canderous full of rage as Revan his best friend had not only been captured but Revan was also the only one who could help him unite the remaining clans of Mandalorians and so he decided to head to Omega to rescue him and brought along four of his Mandalorian soldiers as back up. The Battle Canderous along with his 4 Mandalorians dock at Omega and proceed to the Kenzo District. Zaeed along with 4 of his loyal Blue Sun mercenaries he hired for backup in case wait in hiding for Canderous Ordo to show up so they can kill them. Canderous however knows that he and his men will be walking into a trap and get their weapons and armor ready and then pick out their spots they are going to head to cover for. Zaeed and the 4 Blue Sun Mercs wait for Canderous and his men to show themselves and Canderous and his men soon charge in and Zaeed and his men open fire with their M-8 Avengers but Canderous and their men are able to make it to their cover spots and return fire with their Blaster Rifles. "Tell me where my friend is and I'll let you live!" Canderous yells out "Like Hell your worth three whole bags of credits my friend I'm not going to let you live to see another day." Zaeed yells back Canderous scans the battlefield and notices a flaw of their defense on their right flank and sends the two Mandalorian nearest to it and they sneek up to the position. The two Mandalorians peek over and see two of the Blue Suns mercs and both nod and stand up with their Blaster Rifles and open fire on the Blue Suns mercs. Unfortunetly for the mercs while their Kinetic Barriers protect them from the first five shots the rest of the shots destroy the Kinetic Barrier and the two mercs are killed (Zaeed-3) Zaeed sees this and tosses his M-8 Avenger for the M-76 Revanent and opens fire at the two Mandalorians and one of them is hit in the head (Canderous-4) while the other one ducks back into cover with Zaeed continuely firing at the location until a receives a shot to the shoulder even though the Kinetic Barrier protected him and sees Canderous with his Blaster Rifle and Zaeed orders his men to retreat deeper into the district. Canderous and his men head after him into the district. After heading into the abandoned housing district the Mandalorians carefully check each door they see however after going down a flight of stairs to a door to the next hallway Canderous halts his men in their tracks, stands in front of the doors and fires whats left of his Blaster Rifle into the door and then tosses his gun aside and takes out his Repeating Blaster and walks up to the door to reveal a Blue Sun merc behind the door who's body slides down off the wall (Zaeed-2) Ordo and his men proceed through the door and enter what looks like the Ventalation Room and just then Zaeed and his other merc pop out from behind a wall and fire at Ordo and his men who quickly run and gun to cover with the Blue Sun merc hitting one of the Mandalorians a couple of times in the chest with his M-8 Avenger (Canderous-3) Canderous order's his men to pop out at the same time to try and take down Zaeed and the other merc and they start the countdown "3.....2.....1 Now!" Canderous yells and Canderous and the Mandalorians pop out and fire their guns managing to rip apart the Blue Sun merc while Zaeed is also hit and then after his Kinetic Barriers falling receives a shot to his stomach but quickly ducks back down (Zaeed-1) "$hi*" Zaeed says Canderous and his men walk over to see if Zaeed is dead and one of the Mandalorians peeks over and sees Zaeeds body and thinks he is dead. "All clear sir." the Mandalorian says Just then Zaeed opens his eyes and grabs his M-3 Predator and fires a shot into the Mandalorian's skull (Canderous-3) before Canderous can react who kicks Zaeed in the face making him fall down. Zaeed tries to grab the M-3 Predator but one of the Mandalorians kicka the gun away. Canderous picks up Zaeed and sends the other Mandalorians to check the area for Revan. "Where's Revan!" Canderous yells "I ain't going to talk." Zaeed says Canderous throws Zaeed against the wall and knees him in the stomach and then pulls out a Mandalorian Blaster. "I'll ask again where is HE!!" Canderous yells at the top of his lungs "Sir we found him!" One of the Mandalorians yells Canderous drops him and proceeds to where Revan is but when Zaeed begins to crawl away Canderous turns around and shoots Zaeed in the head (Zaeed-0) "This'll teach you to never mess with my friends." Canderous says Epilouge Zaeed heads into the room while the Mandalorians help down Revan "Revan you alright?" Canderous asks "Yeah don't worry that guy didin't do anything to me just knocked me out and tied me up here." Revan replies "Can you walk then?" Canderous asks "Yeah I can walk" Revan replies Revan, Canderous and his last two Mandalorians walk out of the room and soon find themselves in front off a army size of Blood Pack mercs. "Hmm you must be very lucky or more skilled if the great Zaeed Massani was no match for you. But it won't matter I guess I'll have to kill you myself." The Blood Pack leader says Canderous and Revan look at each other and nod, Canderous then looks at his men who ready their Blaster Rifles, and Ordo gets his Repeating Blaster ready, and Revan ignites his Lightsaber. '''Winner: Canderous Ordo Expert's Opinion Canderous Ordo won this Battle due to the fact that he had technically more years of Combat Experience as he '''HAD '''fought in wars fighting against fellow Mandalores, fighting the Republic and Jedi and then the Sith and even Dark Jedi. Also he had the better leadership and more loyal soldiers then Zaeed which is why he won this Battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Cyborgs